In the past the movement of banquet tables has necessitated a substantial amount of labor and time. Banquet tables of the popular type in widespread use have a long rather narrow table surface supported at each end by a pair of legs having a horizontal cross brace near the bottom. Such legs are usually collapsible and are adapted to be easily broken down after use and stored as desired or moved to different areas.
Conventionally after use in a banquet such banquet tables are either collapsed and moved to a storage area or may be moved by two workers who must each support an end of the table and move it to the desired area.
Either of the above operations require a substantial amount of time and effort. It will be readily appreciated that banquethalls, restaurants, clubs and the like that must set up, break up or otherwise change the banquet table arrangements periodically entail a great amount of time and labor in the aforementioned operations.